Business as usual
by 8emmy
Summary: Maka comes into Soul's office only to start a ruckus. Read and enjoy this one-shot! Thanks


The jazz music was slowly growing louder and louder as a young woman walked closer to the door. The woman was not that tall she might be around five feet five inches at best without her heels she wore to make her taller. Her blonde hair was tied up in a tight high ponytail, and her skinny almost boy like physique was hidden with a white button up shirt and a long pants with a crease in the front. The woman held a few yellow files under her arm.

When she got to the door with the jazz music pouring from the cracks of the door the woman knocked. It was a steady business knock that made sure to insure the person behind the door it was a strict matter she came for. The music was put down and a rustle of a chair being pulled back and papers being shuffled came from the other end of the door.

The woman didn't need to wait long till the door was opened. A man with a business suit that was probably tailored made and his glossy shoes that were always freshly polished opened the door for the woman. The man's ember eyes met the emerald eyes of the young woman. She noted the man's messy untamed white locks that stood up in odd spikes on his head. He gave the woman a smirk showing off his infamous sharp teeth also knowing the woman's disappointed frown with his hair. The woman gave a strict cough and raised her brow waiting for the man to let her enter the "cluttered" office he tried to hide with his well-built body and jacket.

"Come in Ms. Albarn." The man said as he stepped back a bit to open the door wider for his new companion. The woman nodded and walked into the office.

The room was like any other office I guess you can say. It had a large oak desk with two comfortable seats on one side and a large comfy office chair on the other. The only thing that really made Ms. Albarn frown was the messy desktop with papers scattered around. He didn't even use the large filing cabinet that sits directly behind his office chair.

Ms. Albarn took a seat in one of the chairs and waited for the man to take his seat. As she waited Ms. Albarn couldn't stop shuffling some papers making a neat pile on one side of his desk and fixing the pen holder. "Ms. Albarn why are you here?" the man asked as he took his seat. He looked at her with his normal not caring look even though in truth he was happy to have his young beautiful co-worker coming in to talk to him instead of his sectary.

"I came to talk about this Mr. Evans." Ms. Albarn gave the man the yellow folders with a scowl crossing her beautiful face. "Why are these in my office? This is your work not mine. Mr. Evans if you're trying to hand off work to other people you chose the wrong girl." Mr. Evans opened the files to see that they were his work. He coughed and looked up at Ms. Albarn's glare. He felt uncomfortable and shifted in his seat.

"I don't know. My sectary might have given you my files by accident." Mr. Evans answered as he put the files on the neat pile that Ms. Albarn made earlier. He intertwined his fingers together and looked straight at Ms. Albarn.

"I don't care who's at fault I just don't need any more extra work. I already have mine and my father's to handle, I don't need you're lazy butt work on my to-do list." Ms. Albarn said as she crossed her arms and kept glaring at the poor man.

"I'm as sorry that you have a lot on your plate, but that doesn't mean that you can be a prude about it. Tsubaki and I did nothing wrong," Mr. Evans was more or less upset that she could act so vile over such a little thing.

"Pardon me but did you just call me a prude? Ha, what a comment coming from a rich man who probably doesn't even need this job to stay afloat in this poor economy we are all going through," Ms. Albarn had a point. Mr. Evans was rich and had enough money in his savings to keep up with his lifestyle he has become so use to over the three years working for Death INC. She even brought up the terrible economy that so many people are suffering from. Ms. Albarn is a very intelligent woman she had gone to one of the best schools in the world, but sadly she was never taught the proper way to talk to a powerful man such as Mr. Evans.

"Ms. Albarn are you trying to pick a fight? Because if you are you're failing, you see you lack the knowledge that will help you…" Mr. Evans couldn't even finish his sentence from Ms. Albarn butting in.

"Are you suggesting that me a female woman who might not be as rich as you, has no chance to beat you in a verbal combat. I like to remind you that I was president in both high school and university clubs. I have the upper hand in this Mr. Evans." Ms. Albarn stated as she stood up. She let her eyes do the rest of the talking.

"I never said anything about your sexuality and class. Ms. Albarn you're putting words in my mouth." Mr. Evans said as he to stand up.

"You… You have no idea how much of a pain in the butt you really are. You think you're oh so amazing." She said as she made air quotations on certain words to emphasize a point. Mr. Evans had enough, if she was going to insult him then he'll insult back.

"You are a crazy woman to come in here and start a fight with me over a simple little mistake that happens every day. If you're done I would like you to leave so I can start my work." He should have never said those words for Ms. Albarn was already mad.

Out of thin air Ms. Albarn had a large book in hand and held it above her head. Her eyes were a blaze in pure anger and a battle aura was forming behind her. Mr. Evans's gulped and with two simple words Mr. Evans's skull was dented with blood slowly coming out. He was fine; he was only blacked out for a while.

Ms. Albarn stormed out of the office no longer wanting to be near the man who played with her feelings like fine piece of piano music. As Ms. Albarn left Tsubaki Mr. Evans's sectary came in with a bag of ice and a giggle. She knew the true reason why Maka Albarn came in, but Soul Evans still can't figure it out. He's still so dense. "Women," Mr. Evans grunted as he recovered from his black out, "I'll never understand them."

THE END

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot!**

**~8emmy **


End file.
